Ra Zombie
Ra Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is the first new zombie in this game. It will steal player's suns until it is defeated. When Ra Zombie is defeated it will induce all the suns stolen. It is the first zombie the player encounters in Ancient Egypt and is much similar to those of regular zombies but with a speed of an Explorer Zombie. Suburban Almanac Entry Tries to steal sun, just for safe keeping. TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Special: Tries to steal sun Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot. Overview The Ra Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. It can steal sun when Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are producing it or when the sun is falling from the sky. When the zombie dies, it gives the amount of sun it took. There is an achievement for getting 10 sun from the Ra Zombie. The maximum sun it can steal is 10 suns, which is 250 suns. Appearances Ancient Egypt: Days 1, 2, 3, 6, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21, and Pyramid of Doom. Strategies Like the regular zombie, the Ra Zombie is very simple. Try not to let it steal more sun or other zombies will get in the way. To prevent it from stealing sun, use Kernel-pult or Iceberg Lettuce to stun it. Where time is vital, delaying its snatching of sun by collecting it at the last moment buys time as it stays still when stealing sun. Gallery Ra Zombie (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie Ra Zombie after losing its arm (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing its left arm Ra Zombie after losing its head (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing its head Ra Zombie lying on the ground (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after being defeated, lying on the ground IMG_0073.PNG|Ra Zombie stealing sun. If you look closely, you can see the sun, staff and its eyes are dark red. Jdkdjdjdkdjdj.jpg|Ra Zombie's almanac Ra zombie1.png|HD Ra Zombie plush-pvz-ancientegyptzombie.jpg|Ra Zombie Plush Trivia *If the Ra Zombie is slowed down or frozen, its staff's aura will be light blue instead of red. *If players time correctly, they could collect the red sun before the Ra Zombie attempts to steal it. *Players can easily kill the Ra Zombie if they make it steal sun, causing it to stop. *It makes a sound when it is trying to steal a sun, the sound is when a Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium sips a brain. *Its headdress appearance is based on Horus, an Egyptian god. *The Ra Zombie is the only zombie that affects sun. *It is one of two zombies to be based on Egyptian Gods, the other one is Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Ra Zombie is the only special zombie that appears sometimes at the start of the first wave in Endless Zone. The others just spawn the first regular Zombie. *Even if Ra Zombie took no sun, a sound will still be played if killed. *Not counting the Egyptian Variants of regular zombie, Ra Zombie is the first zombie the player encounters. *Ra Zombie doesn't appear in Conveyor-belt levels because it will render its special ability useless. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt